phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Zubada
" |image= Phinebunk and Gerb playing instruments.jpg |caption= Phinabunk and Gerb rocking out around the fire. |band= Cast - Phineas and Ferb |band2= Cast - Phineas and Ferb |album= |released= |performed= |genre=Pop, parody |label= |runtime= 1:14 |before= "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (Phineas; Ferb; Isabella; Buford, Baljeet, Lawrence and Candace) "Carpe Diem" (Fireside Girls) "Not as Much" (Jeremy) "Snacks" (Linda Flynn-Fletcher) |after="Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" (Buford) "Free" (Baljeet) "Awesome" (Phineas) "Mid Summer Harvest" (Candace) "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" (Ferb and Linda Flynn-Fletcher) "Do Nothing Day" (Jeremy) "Backyard Hodge Podge" (Isabella) "Bee Song" (Fireside Girls) "Quirky Worky Song" (Lawrence) |video = Episode version Demo version (Second demo version) }} " " is a song from the "Tri-Stone Area". It is a caveman version of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" with some of the dance moves being the same or very similar to "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". Lyrics Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! (Ooooh) Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! (Yaiiii, yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yaaiioh!) Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Ooga ooga ooga ooga Ooh chaka ooh chaka Kay garna mana hoo (Hey!) Ya ya ya Gunga larga mungo Zooga ooga chunga Bee-boppa zapadu Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo Chaka lakka moo eetchie Eetchie she-ma ooga Ooga Ooga (Ooga ooga ooga ooga) Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo! Gallery |name=" "}} Background information *From the position in the song, the title in modern speech would not be "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". *This song uses the tune of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", except for the first and second lines. *As explained by Martin Olson: "...all the characters are cavemen and cavewomen. Because there's no dialogue, we ended the episode with a song around the fire that breaks into a parody of the first Phineas and Ferb song, Gitchee Gitchee Goo." The song's existence was made public in a YouTube video posted by Dan Povenmire on September 7, 2010, of himself and Martin Olson recording a demo of the song. *A few scenes of the video show the creators dancing to the song in stop motion. *While "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" was sung in the key of C, this parody transposes it to the key of A. *Phinabunk can be seen playing a guitar made of bones, while Gerb is playing a traditional drum. Gerb also plays a xylophone made of woods, and the sticks (which are used to play the xylophone) are made up of bones. Baljug also plays drums. *This song has background vocals by Laura Dickinsonhttp://ringostrack.com/en/artist/laura-dickinson/15684 Songwriters *Aliki Theofilopoulos *Antoine Guilbaud *Celeste Moreno *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson BMI Work #13653200 Allusions *'"The Lion Sleeps Tonight (a/k/a Wimoweh)"' and "Shout" - In Aliki Theofilopoulos Graff's Tumblr note from October 16, 2013, the two songs mentioned were inspiration for the episode's ending music. http://alikigreeky.tumblr.com/post/64189409158/it-began-with-a-zubada-ever-wonder-how-the References See also *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *List of songs es:Zumba De Ya Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Lawrence Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Z Category:Songs sung by The Agents of O.W.C.A.